Falling Slowly
by rethramine
Summary: Rachel "Raven" Roth has, lately, been experiencing strange visions of another world known as Jump City. she is one of the Teen Titans. but unbeknownst to her, evil engines are at work in the "Real" world. now, Raven must decide whether she likes School or Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Raven Roth. Well technically it's Rachael Raven Roth, but I've always gone by Raven. I live with a foster family on Overlook Road. I'm not sure why it's called that but my best guess is because the rest of our town is so nice compared to my small street, so they decided to over look it. No one really knows where it is. If I were to ever give my address to someone, they wouldn't know where to go. Not that I'd ever give my address out. But if I did.

I'm one of the only kids who live on my street. Mostly the "poor" people or foster kids live around here. The only other foster kid who lives around here is Garfield Logan. His parents died when he was little. Something about a boating accident. I only talked to him once before. And it was when I was walking home after missing the bus and I saw him take the trash out. He saw me give him a funny look when I saw him there he made me swear to secrecy that I wouldn't say anything.

Now, if you knew the social arrangements at our school you'd understand why I thought it was funny to see Garfield Logan at this part of town. He's one of the 'popular' people in Freshman year. He knows everyone in our grade, and all the grades up ahead. Everyone who's anyone that is. I guess it's understandable that I didn't know he lived here. He usually doesn't take the bus. For the most part he just catches a ride with one of his friends. People know that he doesn't have parents, but I guess they just figured he lived with a relative, or a close family friend. No one ever really asked him. I mean, talking about how your parents were killed isn't exactly a pleasant topic to discuss. But he seemed comfortable talking about it with me. He told me about how his parents died, and how they didn't know who to send him too. That he was only a little kid and couldn't find anything saying who he was except for an old baby picture with his name written on the back of it in the glove compartment of his parents' rental car. He asked me why I was living here and must have seen the sour look on my face because he said I didn't have to tell him if I didn't want too.

But I did anyway. It was only fair. He told me his story so I'd tell him mine. I told him about how my mother died in my home country when we tried fleeing after our village got raided. She couldn't make it to our boat on time and got killed after she was left behind. I told him that I don't remember my mother, but she never called me by my first name, always by my middle name. That's why I'm known as Raven, everyone just got used to it. Even my father. My father and I were on the boat together but he didn't really care about what happened to me. He worked long hours, and when he wasn't working he was drinking with his friends. Neighbours, and teachers knew about family issues but they didn't think it was anything that put me into harms way. But when the neighbours heard me scream then saw me running down my driveway with a bruised arm and a cut up lip, I was sent away without a second thought.

He never argued with them trying to take me away. I don't think he cared. When the police burst into the house and said "Child Services". All he did was look at them say "She's upstairs second door on the right." Then went back to his beer. Didn't even try to make an argument. I remember looking at him while carrying my bags and my mother's necklace as they took me away, he didn't even come outside to watch me drive off. So instead I sat there in the back seat of a car watching my house grow smaller as we drove and the dim glow from the television in the living room window slowly die in the distance.

After I told him this there was only one expression I could read off his face. Pity. That instantly got me frustrated. I hated when people pitied me. Feeling bad for someone isn't going to help them, so why bother. I don't even understand why he felt bad. We were both in the same position. Both foster kids without anywhere or anyone to go to. We were both screwed over in life. Sure we found a temporary home, but once we hit 18 we're back on the streets to fend for ourselves. Maybe that's why he trusted me with his story. And maybe that's why I trusted him with my own. We were both in the same position as each other. We didn't have to worry about getting ridiculed because we were both going through the same thing. I'm honestly not sure why he trusted me with his secret, but not his best friends. But it doesn't matter. Like I said, I've only ever talked to him once. And it's probably the last time I'll ever talk to him. But after that one talk he nods to me and flashes very subtle smiles at me in the hall way as to acknowledge my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

I gathered my supplies for my next class, shut my locker door, and made my way to my English classroom. Once I arrived at my destination, I took my seat in the far left corner of the room and looked at today's lesson plans. "Partner Work Assignment Due Friday!" I wanted to bash my head against the desk. I was usually the one forced to work with an other un-picked student, who would rather work alone. Not that I cared. I would rather work alone anyway. I don't necessarily get along with people in my classroom. They're too immature. They have short attention spans, and the only thing they can pay attention to without getting distracted seems to be the opposite sex.

As I sat at my desk, one by one my peers would shuffle in. The final bell rang, and right after Garfield and his good friend Dick Grayson ran through the door.

"Mr. Logan, Mr. Grayson, Why are you late to my classroom?" My teacher asked them.

Garfield looked at her. "Uh. Well, you see... We didn't plan on being late..."

"Ah, and I didn't plan on being a high school teacher. But would you look at that... Here I am, and there you are. So, Mr. Logan, Mr. Grayson... Why are you late?" She spat back at them.

Dick answered this time. "We were helping our friend, Kori. She was curious about one our countries traditions."

"Oh, so tell me boys. What 'Tradition' did you teach your friend?" She asked, obviously not intrigued by their excuse.

"Well... Does the cinnamon challenge count as a tradition?" Garfield asked, grinning sheepishly. The teacher glared at him, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"No, Mr. Logan... I'm afraid it isn't"

"Heh... Are you sure? I mean... "He stopped talking after he noticed glaring at him.

"Take your seats" She told them, before continuing on with today's lesson.

"Ok, so today we will be working with partners..." She began. I couldn't help but notice that most of my peers were nodding at one another, already picking their partner. "You will collect the worksheets on he front desk-"

"How many worksheets are there?" Garfield asked. She didn't reply.

"Cross off the title for the one that says for 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'... We're going to use it for Romeo & Juliet but they're the same questions so I did not feel the need to re-print it" She continued.

"How many worksheets are there?" He tried again.

"After you fix the mistake on that worksheet take the chapter review, it's the one with a picture on it, and cross out question number three. "

"Ms. Donnelly?" He called.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Ignored.

"Ms. Donnelly?" She finally snapped.

"Mr. Logan, If you have any questions would you please, be kind enough to Raise. Your. Hand?" She scolded him. His hand ever so slightly lifted into the air and she took a breath.

"Yes?"

"How many worksheets are there?" He asked her.

"You will see, when you go up" She told him. He decided against pushing her farther and stayed quiet.

"As for you partners... I will be picking them" I groaned. I most likely would dislike anybody she paired me up with. But at least with us picking our own partners, the chances of me getting stuck with someone who had an excessive ego and a bighead to match were inbetween slim to none.

"I have your partners selected and I am putting them up on the smart board right now."

I walked up to the smart board, along with the rest of my class to see who I would be working with.

"Rachel Roth... And Garfield Logan." I sighed. I scanned the room and found him at the desk grabbing two of each worksheet, smiling, and walking over towards me.

"Hey Rae." He greeted me.

"Raven." I corrected. He gave me a confused look. "Ra-ven... My name is Raven."

"Well... technically it's Rachel" He said playfully.

But playful isn't my thing. So naturally, I glared at him.

"Ooookaay." He said. "Let's get started"

"Alright" I agreed. I started reading the directions when I noticed him staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing" He told me. And with that he picked up his worksheet and read through the directions.

After I finished the first page, I flipped it over and looked towards Garfield.

He was almost half way finished the first worksheet and looked like he was stuck. I questioned weather or not to offer him help, but decided that we were partners, and if I wanted to finish this then I needed to help him.

"Need help?" I asked him. He looked over towards me.

"Kinda" He told me. I sighed.

"What don't you understand?"

"Everything"

"Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know. I just don't get it"

"Ok, let's get to work."

I helped him through two questions before he understood it enough to do it himself. I was mid way through my second worksheet when I heard him flip his paper over.

"Done." He told me.

"Good. Now get started on the other one" I replied. I heard him groan and looked towards him.

He was looking down towards his paper and you could tell he was trying his best to focus. I had to admit, he isn't exactly ugly. I wouldn't say he's hot, But no... not ugly. You could even go as far as saying say his blonde hair and deep green eyes are attractive. He looked up at me and I was slightly embarrassed that he caught me staring. Of course I'd never admit that I was staring. Instead of saying anything he smiled at me quickly before getting back to the assignment.

We managed to get half way through before the bell rang. I quickly gathered my books and headed out the door.

"Rae!" I heard someone call after me. I turned around, Confused.

I saw Garfield coming towards me. "What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me."

"Oh. You're Welcome." I told him.

"Yeah,-" He started to say something as I begun walking away. "See ya later!" He called out.

I did not respond.


End file.
